Between You, I, and Him (TaoRisLay)
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Kris mencintai Lay, namun Lay mengkhianatinya. Tao datang, sepertinya mampu mengubah hari-hari Kris TaoRisLay it's YAOI [nb. semua review saya bales via PM ya :)]


Title : Between You, I, and Him

Author : Yellow-Shipper

Casts :

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (23 y.o)

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (21 y.o)

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao (18 y.o)

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo (22 y.o)

EXO members

Genre : Sad, Hurt, little Romance

Rate : T little M

Length : 1Shoot

IT'S YAOI ! ADA NC-NYA ! #PLAAK

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah" Kris menghela nafas kesal. Sudah 2 jam dia duduk di kursi ruangannya dan membaca serta menandatangani berbagai berkas di kantornya. Ya, Kris seorang direktur. Apa menurutmu pekerjaan seorang direktur? Bersantai? Menyerahkan semua pekerjaan pada bawahan? Tidak semudah itu. Kris tetap harus membaca serta menandatangani surat-surat penjualan yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Kris memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Lama-lama pusing juga jika hanya berhadapan dengan berbagai surat. Kris tidak ingin cepat tua! Masa kan seorang Kris Wu yang tampan sudah memiliki uban di rambutnya pada umur 23 tahun? Oh Kris tak ingin itu terjadi, maka ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beranjak menuju sofa di ruangannya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Semilir angin AC di atasnya serasa membuai, dan rasanya Kris sudah tertidur saat ia mendengar suara cempreng seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya serta memukul-mukul pundaknya.

"Kris! Bangunlah!"

"Eungh.. kau kah itu Lay?"

"Iya ini aku. Bangunlah! Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur sementara pekerjaan mu masih banyak?" Kris tidak segera beranjak bangun, ia masih menggeliat dan sedikit menguce-ngucek matanya guna mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Huh, aku lelah Lay" Lay hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh lelah! Kau harus bekerja keras. Katamu kau ingin dapat segera menikahiku dan membangun rumah untuk kita? Tunjukkan usahamu!"

"Iya..iya.. Baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya, sedang apa kau disini? Tumben sekali kau mau mengunjungiku di kantor?" tanya Kris curiga, sementara Lay mulai tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_nya yang membuatnya bertambah imut dan Kris menyukai itu.

"Hehe, kau tahu saja. Kris, tas gucci keluaran terbaru sudah keluar! Beri aku uang untuk membelinya donk" kali ini Lay mulai beraegyo dan menampilkan puppy eyesnya(unyuan puppy eyes Tao! #abaikan ._.). Kris menghela nafas berat. Benar dugaannya, pasti uang lagi. Sebenarnya bukan Kris tidak mau memberikan kekasihnya uang, toh ia juga kaya raya, namun ia ingin mempola hidup hemat pada kekasihnya yang menurut Kris sudah terlampau boros ini.

"Tapi kan tas mu sudah banyak Lay? Lagipula kemarin aku baru memberikanmu uang. Masa sudah habis lagi? Itu sangat banyak, kau kemanakan uang-uang itu?" Kris bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi. Walau sangat menyayangi Lay, namun ia tak ingin terlalu memanja Lay.

"Eumh.. uang-uang itu aku gunakan untuk shopping dan makan bersama temanku, hehe"

"Temanmu? Siapa? Namja atau yeoja?"

Sepertinya Lay melupakan ini. Kris seorang yang pencemburu. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia makan bersama seorang temannya. Kalian tahu? SEORANG temannya. Berarti mereka hanya makan berdua. Dan mari kita tinggalkan dulu Kris yang masih mengintrogasi Lay. Berdoa sajalah semoga Kris tidak menghukum Lay dengan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya tidak dapat berjalan selama 2 hari, karena Kris biasanya menggunakan 'itu' untuk menghukum Lay ._. (itumah khayalan author! #abaikan ._.)

.

.

other place

"Kumohon tuan, jangan pecat saya! Saya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.. hiks.." seorang namja imut tengah menangis sambil menatap pilu pintu toko kue di depannya. Ia terus memohon dan menangis agar seseorang yang baru saja mengusirnya keluar itu kembali dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak jadi dipecat. Seorang namja imut lainnya keluar menghampirinya.

"Tao.." BRUGH~ namja itu memeluk namja bernama Tao yang rupanya baru dipecat itu.

"Hiks..hiks.. Kyungsoo-ge, tolong bantu aku" Kyungsoo a.k.a namja yang tadi memeluk Tao itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Tao.

"Maafkan aku Tao, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk kembali bekerja disini. Namun aku berjanji, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan lain!"

"Hiks.. tapi aku hiks.. sangat membutuhkan hiks.. uang saat ini hiks..hiks.. Ibuku di China hiks.. sedang hiks.. sakit" jelas Tao sambil sesenggukan. Kyungsoo menatap prihatin pada Tao dan kembali memeluk serta mengusap-usap punggungnya guna menenangkan Tao.

"Ne.. aku mengerti. Uljima Tao, tenanglah. Aku berjanji akan membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tolong jangan menangis! Sekarang, kau kembalilah ke flatmu. Nanti aku akan mengunjungimu saat selesai bekerja. Dan kumohon jangan menangis! Wajah imutmu tidak cocok digunakan untuk bersedih" Kyungsoo mengusap air mata Tao.

"Hiks.. ne! Gomawo Kyungsoo-ge, kau memang sangat baik padaku" Tao kembali memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya benar-benar kembali ke flatnya. Kyungsoo menatap miris kepergian Tao.

"Kasihan kau Tao, seharusnya anak seusiamu masih kuliah! Tetapi kau malah merantau dari China ke Korea hanya untuk bekerja. Aku berjanji akan membantumu nae namdongsaeng!" Kyungsoo kembali masuk dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Pura-pura tidak melihat saat bosnya yang tadi memecat Tao memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

KrAy side

"Kris.."

"..."

"Kris!

"..."

"Oh ayolah Kris, kumohon maafkan aku" Kris tetap bergeming. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan cuek pada Lay yang sedang merajuk sambil memeluk lengannya.

"Kris, jangan marah.. bbuing~bbuing" Lay mulai melakukan aegyo andalannya. Gawat jika Kris marah padanya! Itu berarti ia tidak akan mendapat uang(Lay matre sejak kapan? ._. #author dibunuh Healers ._.V)

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan padaku siapa yang kau ajak makan kemarin Lay" Lay diam. Kalimat mutlak dari Kris cukup membungkam mulutnya. Masa kan ia harus mengatakan pada Kris bahwa ia mengajak ehem kakak kelasnya di kampus ehem untuk makan bersama atau mungkin dapat disebut err kencan? Tidak! Lay masih ingin selamat dan berjalan normal tanpa harus menjelaskan itu ._. jadi kali ini ia benar-benar harus memutar otak untuk memikirkan penjelasan yang tepat untuk Kris.

"Tidak mau menjelaskan eoh? Menanti 'hukuman'mu eum?"

"ANIYO ! baik..baik aku akan menjelaskan." Lay menghela nafasnya, akhirnya ia benar-benar akan menjelaskan dengan siapa ia pergi kemarin.

"Oke, aku menunggu.."

"Eum, jadi kemarin itu aku.. eum.. makan bersama dengan eum.. salah seorang kakak kelasku! Kau tahu Kris? Ia sangat tampan, para yeoja dan namja menyukainya di kampus. Ia juga pintar. Banyak yang ingin berkencan atau sekedar makan dengannya, dan kemarin aku beruntung karena ia mau menerima ajakan makan siangku" tanpa sadar, Lay sudah bercerita sangat banyak mengenai kakak kelasnya 'yang menurutnya' tampan itu. Dan ia yang tadinya gugup tiba-tiba langsung bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang kakak kelasnya itu -_- tidak menyadari perubahan mimik dari wajah tampan Lay.

"Siapa namanya Lay?"

"Namanya? Ah! Suho sunbae" Lay tetap bersemangat, namun kembali gugup melandanya saat melihat tatapan tajam Kris yang seakan menghipnotis dan dapat membunuhnya hanya dengan skali tatap.

"Baiklah Lay, skarang kita lihat apakah Suho sunbae-MU yang tampan itu dapat melakukan 'ini' padamu selain aku!" sehabis berkata begitu, Kris segera menarik Lay masuk ke kamar mandi ruangannya. Lay langsung menatapnya horror

"ANDWE ! ANDWE KRIS ! MAAFKAN AKU !"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu setelah selesai menghukummu chagi"

"Kris.. tidak! tidak! aahhhh~"

Suara-suara aneh keluar dari kamar mandi yang didalamnya terdapat Kris dan Lay, sementara orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruangan Kris hanya memandang horror pintu ruangan Kris sambil berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana tanpa berani mengetuk ataupun masuk ._.

.

.

Tao's Flat

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang baru datang dengan terburu-buru segera memencet bell di flat Tao. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Apalagi mengingat Tao baru saja dipecat tadi siang, tentu itu membuat Tao sangat terpukul, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Tao.

CKLEEK~

"Masuklah Kyungsoo-ge" seperti sudah mengetahuinya, Tao langsung mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Sementara ia kembali berbaring di sofanya. Pandangannya kosong. Tao terlihat sangat kacau menurut Kyungsoo.

"Oh Tao.. jangan buat aku sedih! Ayo bangun, buatkan aku teh China seperti yang biasa kau lakukan"

"Maaf ge, aku rasa aku pusing" Kyungsoo terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Dengan panik ia menyentuh dahi Tao, dan panas di dapatinya disana.

"Ommona Tao, kau demam!" jiwa uke(?) dalam diri Kyungsoo bangkit, ia segera ke dapur dan mengambil air untuk mengompres Tao. Diambilnya selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Tao yang kedinginan di sofa dan memasakkan bubur untuk Tao. Malam semakin larut saat Kyungsoo selesai merawat Tao.

"Tao, aku harus pulang sekarang. Besok pagi sebelum aku bekerja, aku akan datang kesini lagi untuk mengecek keadaanmu."

"Baiklah ge, gomawo sudah merawat Tao"

"Ne, cheonma. Kau sekarang istirahatlah! Jangan banyak berfikir. Jangan risaukan pekerjaanmu, aku yang akan membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan" Tao hanya mengangguk lemah. Kyungsoo kemudian segera beranjak dan mengunci pintu Tao. Mengunci? Ya, Kyungsoo juga mempunyai serep kunci flat Tao. Tao sendiri yang memberikannya. Ia sangat percaya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri itu. Tiba-tiba, Tao teringat ibunya yang sedang sakit di China. Ia ingat tadi siang saat ayahnya menelpon dari China dan mengatakan bahwa ibunya sedang sakit serta meminta Tao agar mengirimkan sedikit uang guna pengobatan ibunya. Tao shock, dan tanpa sadar ia menggosongkan 15 kue dalam sebuah oven yang menyebabkan bossnya sangat murka sehingga langsung memecatnya saat itu juga. Air mata Tao menetes. Ia tidak sadar suhu badannya semakin naik. Tao merasa sedikit pusing, hingga ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Morning, Kris's home

"Eungh..." Lay menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dirasakannya ada hembus nafas menerpa tengkuknya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kris tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Keadaan mereka berdua sama-sama polos, hanya terbalut selimut besar. Berbagai memori kejadian semalam terulang kembali di pikirannya, dan Lay mempoutkan bibirnya saat ingat Kris 'bermain kasar' padanya semalam.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan Kris!" tanpa sadar Lay berbalik dan itu membuat lututnya menyenggol junior Kris yang juga sedang tertidur.

"Aaahh... apa yang kau lakukan Lay? Mau lagi? Yang semalam kurang eum?" Kris mengigau dalam tidurnya. Lay merasakan jantungnya benar-benar berdetak cepat. Ia tidak berani berbalik dan tidak berani bergerak lagi. Akhirnya ia kembali tertidur.

.

.

"Kris.. bangunlah! Kau harus bekerja" Lay bangun dan menggoyang-goyang pelan lengan Kris.

"Eungh... jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 7 tepat. 1 jam lagi kau harus bekerja"

"Ah ne baiklah" Kris terbangun dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya, dan menyebabkan selimutnya tersibak dan juniornya terekpos bebas(author mimisan *O* #ABAIKAN :D).

BLUSH~ pipi Lay memerah melihat junior Kris. Akhirnya ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terekpos seperti itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain agar tidak langsung memandang pusaka Kris itu.

GREP~ tiba-tiba Kris memeluk Lay dari belakang dan menggigit cuping telinganya.

"Ayo mandi bersama chagi" Kris berbicara dengan nada mendesah di telinga Lay, dan itu sukses membuat Lay merinding.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada penolakan!" dan Kris langsung menarik Lay ke kamar mandi. Tetapi, apakah ada yang percaya kalo mereka benar-benar mandi? Itu diragukan. Karena beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar desahan Lay dari dalam kamar mandi -_-

11.00 am, Kyungsoo's cafè

_Kring..Kring.._ bell tanda bahwa ada pengunjung datang berbunyi nyaring di cafe tempat D.O bekerja. Salah seorang pegawai segera menyambut dan mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk dan memilih tempat duduk yang diinginkan, kemudian mencatat pesanananya,

"Terimakasih, mohon tunggu 10 menit lagi" kata sang pegawai ramah, sementara namja tampan yang menjadi pengunjung itu hanya mengangguk sembari memainkan kedua ponselnya. Orang kaya sepertinya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau sudah tidak sibuk? Tolong antarkan pesanan ini pada meja nomor 21"

"Baik chef" Kyungsoo segera mengangkat nampan berisi beberapa jenis makanan itu dengan satu tangannya, sudah mahir. Ia segera menuju meja nomor 21 yang terletak di bagian pojok cafè itu, dan tiba-tiba mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di meja itu.

"Kris? Kau Wu Yi Fan?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyungsoo, sepertinya memory-memory otaknya sedang berputar mencari file ingatan dengan judul 'namja-manis-dengan-mata-bulat' dan sepertinya memory otaknya memang masih berfungsi baik, setelah kemudian ingatannya kembali ke saat ia masih SMA..

"Ah, kau kah Do..eumh.. Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris memastikan dengan kedua matanya sedikit disipitkan.

"Haha, ne ini aku teman SMA-mu" Kyungsoo segera meletakkan pesanan Kris di mejanya, kemudian ia segera duduk menghadap Kris.

"Wah, bagaimana kabarmu Kris? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku baik Kyungsoo-ah, aku meneruskan usaha ayahku sekarang. Dan kau? Kau bekerja di cafè mahal ini?"

"Ne. Bakat memasakku tersalurkan disini, hehehe"

"Kau memasak? Bukankah sekarang kau maid?"

"Yeah, di cafè ini semua bakat dibutuhkan. Ada kalanya maid dapat menggantikan chef, dan chef dapat menggantikan maid."

"Whoaa.. bagus sekali." Kris tersenyum dan mulai memakan spaghetti pesanannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang istirahat siang ne? Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku akan kembali dulu"

"Ah.. aniyo Kyungsoo! Kau disini saja, temani aku mengobrol sembari mengingat masa-masa SMA kita" Kris menahan tangan Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedikit. Ia merasa tidak enak mengganggu pengunjung yang sedang istirahat, apalagi saat ia memandang ke arah dapur, tampak sang chef menatapnya penuh arti namun kemudian mengangguk. Kyungsoo bernafas lega, kemudian kembali duduk di hadapan Kris.

"Hah, baiklah tuan, siap melayani anda"

"Huh, anggap aku temanmu Kyungsoo! Kau memperlakukanku bagai kita baru kenal saja"

"Hehehe maklum aku terbiasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Kris?"

"Pekerjaan? Yah biasa saja. Tidak terlalu sibuk tapi juga tidak terlalu santai"

"Para pegawaimu? Dan oh, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Pegawaiku juga baik-baik saja. Ne, aku punya Kyungsoo."

"Jinjja? Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Tidakkah kau mengajaknya?"

"Ani, dia masih kuliah" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian, sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya..

"Euhm Kris, apakah kau sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru di kantormu?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Iya, apakah kau sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru di kantormu saat ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Oke, sepertinya aku memang sedang membutuhkan asisten pribadi." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Itu berarti kau membutuhkan pegawai eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat

"Yah, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa sih?" yeah, Kris mulai bingung dengan jalan pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Temanku ada yang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dapatkah ia bekerja di tempatmu?"

"Begitu? Tergantung. Jika skillnya bagus, mungkin aku dapat menerimanya. Memangnya siapa?"

"Ah baiklah. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal jika kau menerimanya sebagai pegawai. Dia hanya temanku, namun sudah kuanggap adik karena umurnya terpaut 4 tahun dibawahku"

"Begitu? Baiklah. Aku tunggu di kantorku"

Afternoon, Tao's home

CKLEEK~ "Tao!"

"Eh, kau ge. Ada apa?"

"Tao? Kau sudah membaik?" Kyungsoo mendekati Tao dan meraba suhu tubuhnya. Sepertinya Tao memang sudah sehat kembali, suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun walaupun bibirnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Aku sudah baik ge. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ada kabar baik! Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan untukmu"

"Eh, benarkah? Dimana ge? Apakah err.. gajinya menjamin?"

"Ne. Gajinya cukup tinggi. Itu perusahaan milik teman SMAku. Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau mencobanya?"

"Iya ge, Tao mau. Kapan Tao dapat mulai mendaftar?"

"Besok pagi aku akan menemanimu kesana!"

"Jeongmal? Xie xie ge! Kau memang baik" Tao memeluk Kyungsoo saking bahagianya, sementara Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung Tao. Ia bahagia jika Tao juga bahagia.

Kris side

Kris baru selesai bekerja siang itu. Pekerjaannya kali ini tidak terlalu banyak, jadi ia dapat pulang cepat. Namun ia tidak langsung pulang, sepertinya ia akan menjemput namjachingunya dulu di Kyunghee University #calon kampus author nih :D #ABAIKAN -.-V# sekalian ia ingin mengajak Lay makan siang sebagai imbalan sudah memuaskannya semalam. Kris memasuki pelataran Kyunghee University, kemudian segera meminggirkan mobil sport putihnya di dekat taman dan membuka kaca jendelanya. Matanya menelaah mencari keberadaan Lay diantara ratusan mahasiswa yang juga baru pulang kuliah. Beberapa mahasiswa yeoja yang melihat Kris memekik tertahan, menyaksikan seorang namja (kelewatan)tampan dengan pose cool tengah mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobilnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk mencuci mata. Namun Kris sepertinya mengacuhkan mereka, ia terus mencari Lay dan setelah dirasa ia benar-benar tidak menemukan Lay, barulah ia turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menarik tangan salah seorang namja mungil. Namja itu cukup terkejut, apalagi setelah ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya menyaksikan sebuah tiang listrik tengah menggenggam tangannya ._.(?)

"YAK! NAMJA SIALAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN BAEKHYUN-KU!" belum usai keterkejutan namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu, kali ini ia mendengar suara baritone menggelegar mendekatinya.

"Chanyeolie~ jangan teriak-teriak"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas menyaksikan kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya yang memang masih menggenggam tangan namja bernama.. siapa tadi? Bacon? Aish, Kris tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Intinya sekarang ia hanya hendak menanyakan dimana Yixing-Nya.

"Euhm, maaf jika aku mengganggu tapi aku hanya hendak bertanya"

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan?" Baekhyun baru hendak menjawab setelah kemudian Chanyeol menjawabnya duluan.

"Yak! Chanyeol biarkan aku yang menjawab!" bentak Baekhyun dengan bibir dipoutkan

"Kau diamlah Baekkie, kau tidak seukuran dengannya" kini Kris dan namja bernama Chanyeol itu menatap Baekhyun bersamaan. Oke, Baekhyun mengakui ia kecil, jadi ia diam ._.

"Baiklah, aku hendak bertanya.."

"Huwee~ Channie jahat! Tapi kan awalnya dia bertanya padaku"

"Oh, jangan menangis Baekkie, aku kan hanya membantumu menjawab pertanyaannya" kini Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baiklah, Kris mulai kesal sekarang. Apalagi kini ia melihat kedua namja yang menurutnya AJAIB itu tengah melakukan drama. Dan apa tadi? Namja yang tingginya sama dengan Kris bilang 'aku kan hanya membantumu menjawab pertanyaannya?' hey! Padahal Kris SAMA SEKALI BELUM BERTANYA -_-

Karena kesal, Kris pun meniggalkan kedua namja yang masih bermellow drama itu. Dan sepertinya keduanya tidak sadar jika Kris pergi.

Kris memasuki kawasan kampus yang cukup luas itu. Matanya kembali menjelajah kalau-kalau ia akan menemukan sosok namja kurus kekasihnya. Rasa penasarannya membawa Kris memasuki perpustakaan kampus itu yang terbilang cukup luas. Rak-rak buku tinggi menyambutnya saat memasuki perpustakaan itu, takjub juga Kris melihat buku sebanyak itu hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya. Akhirnya Kris hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari perpustakaan itu sembari membaca-baca buku yang menurutnya menarik. Saat sampai ke barisan rak buku ketiga, dilihatnya sepasang kekasih sedang err.. berciuman dengan mesranya dan sepertinya acara mereka mulai memanas. Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Mentang-mentang tempat ini sepi dan tersembunyi, mereka dapat melakukan perbuatan asusila eoh? Kris hendak berjalan berbalik sebelum manik matanya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada salah satu namja yang sedang bercumbu mesra itu. Gelang. Salah satu namja itu menggunakan gelang yang sama dengan milik Kris. Seingat Kris, ia membeli gelang pasangan bersama Lay dan itu berarti namja yang berciuman itu LAY ?

Wajah Kris memanas, jantungnya berdetak tak berirama. Perlahan ia mendekati dua namja yang masih saling berpagut mesra itu. Kris tegang, sekaligus marah

GREP~

Kris menarik tangan namja yang mengenakan gelang yang sama dengan miliknya itu.

"K..Kris?"

"Siapa dia chagi? Tidak sopan sekali mengganggu acara kita"

Tao side

"Kyungsoo ge!"

"Hem? Ada apa Tao?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana detail temanmu itu? Aku tidak ingin salah bersikap saat bertemu dengannya nanti" Tao bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang benar-benar polos. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja Tao, dia orang baik kok."

"Ani, bukan begitu maksudku. Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-cirinya?"

"Ciri-ciri? Baiklah. Tingginya hampir sama denganmu kurasa, rambutnya pirang, kulitnya putih dan ia tampan. Namun ia sudah memiliki namjachingu"

"Aish, kau berkata begitu seperti aku hendak menjadi kekasihnya saja"

"Fufufu, aku rasa kau akan menyukainya Tao, dia benar-benar tampan" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya nakal pada Tao

"Huh kau ini, aku kan hendak mencari pekerjaan! Bukan mencari pasangan" Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut, membuat Kyungsoo yang gemas menghadiahinya dengan cubitan di pipi.

"Aish, appo ge.."

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Tao"

Kyunghee's Library

"Chagi? Dia memanggilmu chagi? Apa maksudnya ini Lay? Jelaskan padaku!" bentak Kris.

"Hey, jaga sopan santunmu bodoh. Dan mengapa kau memarahi kekasihku? Siapa kau ini?" kali ini namja yang tadi berciuman dengan Lay mulai angkat bicara.

"Dia.. dia Suho, Kris" jawab Lay dengan kepala menunduk. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Jadi namja ini yang bernama Suho? Kris memperhatikan detail Suho. Tinggi pas-pasan, #MAAFKAN SAYA (/.\)# kulit putih, dan wajah imut ._. benarkah namja seperti ini dapat disebut seme? Baiklah, Kris mengakui bahwa badan Suho lebih kekar dari dirinya, tetapi tentu saja badan Kris lebih tinggi dari Suho. Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak menyangka kekasih yang betul-betul dicintainya akan tega berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang.. Kris tidak tega menyebutnya. Tapi yang jelas Kris merasa ia lebih baik dan lebih sempurna dari pada si Suho itu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu Lay?"

"A..aku, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Suho"

"Tapi..tapi mengapa? Aku salah apa?"

"Kau tidak salah Kris, aku yang bodoh. Aku mencintai Suho melebihi cintaku padamu" kali ini Lay memeluk Suho, Suho memandang Kris dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia mencintaiku" Suho ikut bicara. Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kekasih yang selama ini ia cintai malah mencintai orang lain?

"Maafkan aku Kris, aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu. Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan mencari yang lebih baik" Lay kembali menunduk. Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa seluruh badannya kaku.

"Baiklah Lay, jika itu keinginanmu kuharap kalian bahagia" Kris melangkahkan kakinya berat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia ingin pulang. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Morning, Kyungsoo's home

"Kyungsoo ge.. Kyungsoo ge! Ireona ppali, ireona~!" terlihat Tao menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dengan damainya di tempat tidurnya.

"Eumh, wae Tao? Aku masih mengantuk"

"Aish, gege harus menemaniku mendaftar pekerjaan!" mendengar kata 'mendaftar pekerjaan' Kyungsoo langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya dan duduk menghadap Tao.

"Pekerjaan? Ah ya kau benar. Duduklah dulu, aku akan bersiap-siap"

"Heem, baiklah ge"

Demi menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mandi dan lain sebagainya, Tao menyempatkan diri menjenguk kulkas Kyungsoo. Barangkali ada yang bisa dimasaknya untuk sarapan pagi mereka? Dan Tao mendapatkannya. 2 butir telur, sebongkah daging, dan seikat sawi. Kimchi untuk sarapan mungkin ide yang bagus.

"Kyaa~ segarnya. Tao-ah! Dimana kau? Aku sudah siap. Kajja kita berangkat"

"Gege, kemari" Tao berlari dan menarik Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya ke meja makan

"Eh, ada apa Tao?"

"Kita sarapan dahulu ge, Tao sudah memasak makanan untuk gege"

"Ini... kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ehem. Wae? Kajja dimakan ge"

"Haha, dongsaeng yang baik. Baiklah aku makan dulu, kau juga makan" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Tao.

"Yak! Kau merusak rambutku ge!" Tao berlari masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terbahak. Ia tahu pasti kemana tujuan Tao. Ke depan cermin dengan sisir di tangan.

Kris's Office

_Piip.. _Kris menekan tombol pesan suara yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bicaralah"

"Ada tamu tuan, Kyungsoo-ssi dan temannya"

"Baiklah, suruh masuk"

"Baik"

CKLEEK~

"Annyeong Kris-ah!"

"Ah, annyeong Kyungsoo. Mana temanmu yang akan mendaftar?"

"Tao-ah, kemari kau"

DEG~ Tao masuk dengan kepala menunduk. Namun saat melihat calon bos barunya, Tao tak dapat berkedip sedikitpun saat memandangnya. Begitupun Kris. Seorang namja imut dengan lingkaran mata mirip panda hendak mendaftar di kantornya? Sepertinya hari-hari Kris akan lebih seru.

"Aa..anyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Tao"

"Huang? Kau orang Cina? Ah, Wu Yi Fan imnida. Panggil aku Kris"

Kris menjabat tangan Tao. Hangat. Ia seakan tak ikhlas saat hendak melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Kris? Kau dapat menerimanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Euhm, kurasa aku menerimanya tanpa tes apapun"

"Mwo? mengapa begitu?"

"Karena dia imut, dan wajahnya membawa kedamaian tersendiri bagiku"

BLUSH~ dan wajah Tao yang memerah beserta (O_O) dari Kyungsoo pun mengakhiri fanfic ini.

Gomawo untuk yang udah baca, jangan lupa review-nya sangat dibutuhkan guna kelangsungan hidup fanfic2 saya :D

©Yellow-Shipper


End file.
